


Fireside Chat

by mhbills92



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4152840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhbills92/pseuds/mhbills92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really need to find my angst again. This is ridiculous.</p></blockquote>





	Fireside Chat

“Or we can burn them in hell,” Perry said before getting up and leaving the room.

“Or we can do that.” LaF followed Perry out of the room and up the stairs. “Hey, Perr, are you going to be okay?” they asked when they had both stepped inside their room. Perry sat down on a chair.

“No, I’m not, LaFontaine,” Perry said after a pause. “People are dead.” LaFontaine placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We’ll get through this, but we’re going to have to research.”

“I was covered in blood. I’m having weird dreams,” Perry continued. “And then someone came into our room and cut Latin into my stomach so deep that you had to stitch me up. Why didn’t I wake up?” She paused before looking up at LaFontaine. “Those girls had strange dreams before they went missing. Something is after us again,” she added with tears in her eyes. “Something is after us, and I’m its messenger.” She stood and walked to the pile of clothes. “Or I’m next.”

“Perry, nothing will happen to you again, okay?” LaFontaine said as they joined Perry by the bloody clothes.

“You can’t know that,” Perry said.

“Look at me,” LaFontaine said, turning Perry to face them. They kept their hands on Perry’s shoulders and looked into her eyes. “Nothing will happen to you again. I’m not leaving your side until we find out who did this to you.” Perry rolled her eyes and looked at them.

“We both know you’re going to go off researching with Laura and JP,” Perry said with a small smile. “You wouldn’t be you if you let the weird run wild.” She slipped from LaFontaine’s hands and gathered up all of her bloodied clothes. “Now, where can we burn these?”

“Well, there’s a fireplace in the living room downstairs or we can have a bonfire outside.”

“So it’s stay inside or go out where all the crazy protesters are and where it’s cold?” Perry asked.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much the only options.”

“It would be a nice night for a bonfire,” JP’s voice came from the TV. LaFontaine turned to JP.

“Dude, I know you’re hooked up to the internet. You can see that it’s below freezing outside,” they said. “So it looks like the fireplace it is. Let’s go.” They picked up all the clothes. Perry followed them out of the room and down to the living room. LaFontaine dropped the clothes near the fireplace as Perry sat on the couch. “Now where did I put those matches?” They patted down their pockets. “There they are,” they exclaimed as they triumphantly pulled out a box of matches. They started to light one, but Perry had jumped up and grabbed the box.

“No, you are not playing with fire again.”

“Perr, it’s going to be kind of hard to burn your clothes without fire.”

“I said you weren’t playing with fire. Put the clothes in the fireplace,” Perry said as she opened the box. “For once I’m going to be the one playing with fire.” LaFontaine fought a smile. They did as they were told, moving the pile of clothes to the fireplace. Perry struck a match. LaFontaine watched as the flame flickered in her eyes before she tossed the match onto the clothes. She struck another tossing it in too.

“Do you want to sit and watch it or should we go back to the room?” LaFontaine asked.

“I want to know that they are gone,” Perry replied as she knelt down in front of the fireplace. LaFontaine joined her on the floor. “I just want this to be over.” She put her head on their shoulder, and they put an arm around her.

“I know, and it’ll be over soon.” They felt Perry shake her head.

“No it won’t, LaFontaine. I still see the blood in the newspaper room. My stomach hurts every time I breathe,” Perry said, her arm wrapping around her stomach. “It won’t be over soon. Not for me.”

“I’m sorry, Perry. I wish that I could have saved you from that pain,” LaFontaine said, pulling Perry closer. “And if you’re in pain then maybe we should go see if we can’t find some pain killers around here.” LaFontaine went to stand, but Perry stopped them.

“I’ll go check out the kitchen, and then the medicine cabinets in the many bathrooms this place must have,” Perry said. She stood and walked out of the room. LaFontaine sighed as they watched as the fire lap at the blood soaked clothes. 

_I should go check on her_ , they thought.

“Well, there wasn’t any medicine in the kitchen.” They looked up at Perry who had come back with her hands behind her back. “But look what I found.” She held up a bag of marshmallows. She sat back down beside them. “We can roast them like we used to at your house. Remember your dad would make a fire and let us eat as many marshmallows as we could before your mom got home.” LaFontaine nodded and looked at the light from the flames dancing on her face.

“You want to roast marshmallows in a fire that we made out of bloody clothes?” LaFontaine asked slowly.

“Sure, it’s a fire, right? And it’s normal to roast marshmallows over a fire.”

“It might not be the best idea to roast marshmallows over burning clothes and blood.” Perry frowned and leaned back into them. They sighed and put their arm back around her. “Besides what would we have even used as a stick?”

“I was thinking we could use the poker, but yeah it was a stupid idea,” Perry mumbled.

“It’s not a stupid idea. I’ll find some firewood later and build a fire out of that. I’ll even find some chocolate and graham crackers. We’ll have s’mores,” they said. “Let’s just watch the fire and stay together for now.” Perry grimaced when their hand touched her stomach. “I’m sorry.” They pulled their hand away, but Perry gently put it back. LaFontaine didn’t move their hand. “I promise this will never happen again.”

“You may like to embrace the weird, but I’ve always felt safer with you around,” Perry said. They sat and watched the fire as it burned the clothes, including the silk pajamas that she had been wearing when she was cut open. She turned to LaFontaine and kissed their cheek. They blushed as Perry pulled away. She looked confusedly at the ceiling. “Why on earth would those two need to rearrange the furniture in their room at this time of night?! I should go talk to them.” Perry went to stand. LaFontaine’s eyes widened, and they pulled her back beside them.

“Maybe we should stay here. You know make sure the clothes finish burning and don’t catch the whole house on fire,” they said. Perry smiled at them and snuggled into their side. They sat and watched the fire die out. LaFontaine glanced over at Perry every little bit and felt their heart beat faster as they saw her face in the flickering light of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to find my angst again. This is ridiculous.


End file.
